witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Following the Thread (The Witcher)
+ up to 5000 XP |Related = The Viziman Connection |ID = q3016_invpoor }} Following the Thread is a quest given to Geralt by Jethro in the Dungeon. Talking to Leuvaarden is not necessary for this quest, but it will provide more background information. Walkthrough After the reception, Leuvaarden explains to Geralt that he and his secret society need the services of a witcher to pin down exactly where Salamandra is operating in Vizima and what they are up to. They have determined that there are two cells: one in the Temple Quarter slums and another in the nearby Swamp. Maybe one or both of them contain some information or documents of interest. The merchant then advises the witcher to speak with Jethro for more information on the situation in the slums. Grudgingly, Geralt goes to the Dungeon and has a chat with Jethro who, in turn, tells him a little bit about a local dealer: Angus. He suggests that the corner near the Hairy Bear would be a good place to find the dealer. Geralt should pay him a visit and see what information he can get from him regarding the source of the drug in the quarter. The witcher locates Angus (at NOON) without any problem, exactly where he was expected to be. He approaches the lowlife and asks about fisstech. Angus is immediately suspicious and asks who fingered him as a dealer. Geralt bluffs and says: :It was Jethro (or Ramsmeat, or Thaler): ::Angus tells the witcher that he is in way over his head, then says "Eat me!" and runs off. Geralt follows him to his house, enters and is forced to kill him when Angus refuses to calm down and starts brandishing a knife. He then takes the gold signet ring and the letter of recommendation from the dealer's dead body. :It was Kalkstein: ::Angus then mumbles something about what a blabbermouth Kalkstein is (hmmm... so the alchemist has bought fisstech, has he? I wonder what for?), but then he tells the witcher that for a mere 1500 , he will "give" him the letter of recommendation which will permit entry to the fisstech lab in the sewers. Geralt gives him the 1500 , gets the directions to the fisstech lab and heads off on his merry way. He then goes to one of his favorite recent hangouts, the sewer system of the Temple Quarter. Once inside, he proceeds to the Salamandra hideout. There, he finds two oafish bandits guarding an iron gate. :Geralt uses the letter: ::The guards let him inside where he is greeted by a Salamander who seems none the wiser as to the witcher's identity. :Geralt uses the correct password: ::Geralt tells the guards that Angus sent him for some quality fisstech. They ask for the password which the witcher supplies. The guards let him inside where he is greeted by a Salamander who seems none the wiser as to the witcher's identity. :Geralt guesses the correct password: ::Geralt tells the guards that Angus sent him for some quality fisstech. They ask for the password. The witcher bluffs but gets it right. The guards let him inside where he is greeted by a Salamander who seems none the wiser as to the witcher's identity. :Geralt don't need no stinkin' password: ::Geralt decides to dispense with all this password nonsense and provokes the guards. The outcome is assured. He enters the lab where he is greeted by a Salamander who knows exactly who the witcher is. Our hero must then fight his way through the thirty Salamandra lurking inside. He proceeds to look around and collect useful items as he goes. These Salamanders just leave gold lying everywhere! Having exhausted the possibilities in the other chambers, Geralt finds a room full of chemists busily making fisstech. :Thank the gods he used the password (successfully!): ::He finds the Chief Chemist in that same room and wakes him. The chemist is certain that the witcher will tell his superiors that he was shirking his duties, but Geralt assures him that he will not say anything. In exchange, the chemist gives him the formula for the Petri's Philter potion. :At least all the Salamanders are dead: ::He checks the room and finds few interesting items. The witcher then continues to the deepest chamber of the crypt, intent on finding something to bring back to Leuvaarden. He notices a large chest at one end of the chamber and moves toward it: :Should have killed those guards!: ::Our hero must then fight his way through the remainder of the thirty Salamandra lurking inside the crypt. Of course, he does manage it - somehow. The fact that he is an expert in Group style combat and carrying a well-oiled sword does not hurt. :At least most of the Salamanders are already dead: ::Our hero must then dispatch the few Salamandra which remain lurking inside the crypt. Of course, he does so with ease. Reaching the chest, Geralt opens it. Amongst the items inside, he finds a key and a letter (and, if he did not find the Chief Chemist, the Petri's Philter potion recipe is there as well). He then makes his way toward the exit, meeting the City Guards who have entered and are taking care of any stragglers. Once outside he meets Jethro who is waiting for him. The jailer is his usual grateful self, which is to say, not! He cavalierly demands that Geralt finish things and get the drug lord, Gellert Bleinheim. But this time Geralt has had enough and calmly suggests that Jethro stop with the ordering. He also states that a fisstech junkie will not likely do a very good job of tracking down Bleinheim and agrees (grudgingly) to do so. Notes * The password to get into the Fisstech lab is "thorn". The Innkeeper provides this information if Geralt bribes him with 233 . * After reading the Letter of recommendation, the quest log states: There is a strange word at the end of the letter, something like "th...n". * The chest in the room with the Fisstech lab chemists contains the Encrypted document plus some other loot. * It is not necessary for you to talk to Leuvaarden and trigger the Lock and Key quest in order to complete this quest. * If you try to leave the area after giving the password, there is a possibility the game will bug and you will not be able to finish the quest or move forward in the game. * In the Salamandra hideout, if any City Guards survive, a small Easter egg has been spotted wherein some City Guards whistle the famous "Imperial March" from the Star Wars series. Gallery Phases Investigation in the Temple Quarter Leuvaarden asked me to pursue an investigation in the Temple Quarter. If I have any problems, I should see him to gain more information. Leuvaarden suggested I speak with Jethro, a fisstech addict who must have a source. Salamandra is involved in the fisstech trade. I'm supposed to pursue an investigation in the Temple Quarter. I should speak with Jethro. The Dealer Jethro wants me to learn who is dealing drugs in Vizima. They say there's a man who uses fisstech as an ingredient in other substances, and he gets it from a dealer named Angus. I'm supposed to visit him in the slums and question him about his suppliers. I'm supposed to visit the slums and question Angus about his suppliers. Following Angus Bribery + A Recommendation Letter Following Angus I scared the dealer away. I should follow him now and see where he lives. Maybe he'll tell me more face to face. I should follow Angus, find out where he lives. Bribery Angus wants 1500 orens for the information on his supplier. I need 1500 orens for Angus. A Recommendation Letter I paid for the information about the supplier; Angus gave me a recommendation letter. I have a letter recommending me to the drug supplier. (-1500 ) Angus's Place The innkeeper told me where Angus lives. I should pay him a visit, squeeze him for information about his fisstech suppliers. The innkeeper told me where Angus lives. I should pay him a visit. The Supplier I have a letter recommending me to the drug suppliers. It seems I can find them in the sewers. There's a strange word at the end of the letter, something like "th....n". I'm likely to find the suppliers in the sewers. That's where I should go. (1000 XP) The Wrong Password The Right Password The Wrong Password I gave the guards the wrong password and they attacked me. I should see what's behind the gate they were watching. I just might find the bosses there. I should see what's behind those bars. The Right Password I managed to give them the right password... The bandit let me in the suppliers' hideout. I should look around for documents. I should look around this den for documents. (500 XP) Gellert Bleinheim I found a letter from Gellert Bleinheim, who commands one of Salamandra's cells. I should talk to Jethro. It's high time he did some work. I should talk to Jethro. (500 XP) The Destroyed Warehouse The city guards are lazy beyond belief. They arrive when things are over and done with. The laboratory, which doubled as a fisstech warehouse for Salamandra, is destroyed. I need to hunt down the boss of this cell now. Now I have to hunt down the boss of this Salamandra cell. (100 + 3000 XP) Videos File:Fisstech - Following the Thread cs:Po nitce až ke klubíčku de:Der Spur folgen es:Seguir el hilo fr:Pistage dans la ville it:Seguire la traccia hu:Forró nyomon pl:Po nitce do kłębka ru:Клубок_разматывается Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests